


Fingerprints

by recycledmedia



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He walked right in and robbed me blind<br/>He took all the love I had<br/>It was almost the perfect crime<br/>And slipped away like a thief into the night<br/>Oh but here I am still breathing<br/>The only proof he left behind<br/>Look on my heart if you want evidence<br/>You’ll find his fingerprints."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerprints

This vid can be seen at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWnz1SvuPqo

This vid was completed in 2003. I'm not sure if it was seen at Senticon or not, but was on our first compilation dvd (see description at www.southroad.com/rms) The download links were to Megaupload and haven't found a new home.


End file.
